


Bless you

by cigarettesandalcohol



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Ajax times, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, I always write fluffy sickfics for a new ship, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 01:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol
Summary: Frenkie catches a cold.





	Bless you

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly inspired by the video of the series "Trainingskamp" by Ajax youtube channel from 2018 where de Jong just sniffs constantly and is overall cute.
> 
> When I find a new pairing, a fluffy sickfic is usually one of the firsts I write. (like "Third time's the charm" or "Coffee & TV" for Rakidrić).  
Info: the next chapter of Barcelona is heavily in process and should be finished as soon as possible!
> 
> Kudos and comments are very welcome! ;)

"Still a bit sick, huh?"

Frenkie just looked up at him and didn't say a word, he was too busy wiping his nose with yet another paper tissue.

De Ligt sat down next to him and placed his hand on Frenkie's thigh with sympathy. "It's getting worse?"

"Well, it's definitely not getting better," Frenkie mumbled, still working on his runny nose and shrugging. Matthijs patted his thigh and nodded.

"I thought it was just a headache yesterday."

"Yeah, me too. I feel okay now," Frenkie smiled, "but my body apparently thinks otherwise." He pointed at the used tissues on the coffee table and on the couch all around him.

"You need to rest."

"That's what I'm doing. What have we done today? Shot a video. I mean if that's not resting - "

His voice was a bit hoarse, something was blocking it as well as normal breathing, and Matthijs has noticed it before when they were sitting at breakfast and talking to the other guys.

"You should be in bed."

"Come on, you're like my grandma."

"You still should be in bed."

"What's the big deal? I'll be sick for two or three days, it's nothing, we're only doing trainings now, I can join you after I get better, there are no big matches in front of us now - "

"You wouldn't want to let me train alone, would you?"

Frenkie smirked. Matthijs would definitely not be training alone, logically speaking - but he could understand that for him, training without Frenkie was the same as training alone. "Okay." He cleared his throat, getting off of the couch. Some of the tissues fell on the floor, and Frenkie, with a quiet "oh" crouched down to collect them.

"Leave it be." Mats gently touched the older boy's head. "I'll throw it all away."

"Thanks."

They shared a look and a smile, and then Frenkie got up, aiming for the door and - as de Ligt hoped - for their room.

"If I don't find you in the bed when I come upstairs," Matthijs warned him jokingly, "you'll be in real trouble."

"I've heard that so many times, Mattsie," Frenkie winked at him with a big grin.

Matthijs shook his head with a sigh, sat back and relaxed. God, why was it that whenever Frenkie left the room, he was always giggling like an idiot?

The next day, Frenkie began to cough a lot more, and actually didn't feel that well anymore. He still wouldn't say he was ill; the only indicator that he felt worse was that it didn't take Matthijs as much persuasion as yesterday to make him go to bed and rest. When he saw the blonde boy cuddled up in bed so only his hair could be seen, his heart was torn between the feeling of pity for Frenk and the beautiful sight of him getting comfy in the bed they shared, as always during the training camps.

"Stop staring at me," Frenkie hummed into the pillow. Yes, his voice sounded definitely rougher than before. He must have had a sore throat and probably even a temperature.

"Have you talked to the doctor?"

"No."

_Of course._ At breakfast, Frenkie was functioning normally, so nobody noticed. His carefully controlled quiet sneezing and runny nose went almost unnoticed as he was equipped with tons of new tissues and he didn't speak much. Matthijs, with his careful and trained eye, saw through this mask. He saw the flushed cheeks, glassy eyes, and a tired gaze.

"You need to - "

"_Yes, grandmother._"

Matthijs took a deep breath to protest, and also to as calmly as possible inform Frenkie that he could easily be infectious to the whole team, no matter how recklessly he himself treats his illness, and that he needs to be fit for the trainings, and he, Matthijs, as the captain, is obliged to make sure he acts responsibly, especially when it comes to health; it's easy to catch something in such cold now and he shouldn't really - 

He sighed instead.

How could he chide such a precious guy?

Frenkie looked over his shoulder to check what Matthijas was doing since he didn't respond. In a somewhat apologetic tone, he added: "The training session is in the afternoon, I'll be okay by then."

Mats smirked skeptically. Frenkie looked extremely sleepy as if it was midnight and somebody's just woken him up.

"I'll make you a cup of tea with honey," he decided. "And don't you dare complain."

"I'm afraid we've run out of honey yesterday."

"Luckily," Matthijs reached in his pocket, "I thought of it." He pulled out five small packagings of honey, the ones that were always served as a breakfast option in hotels. "I stole some from the breakfast buffet."

Frenkie sat up in the bed, blinking. "You what? I thought we might call the room service and ask for some more but - " He burst into heartfelt laughter, and although his voice was dry and hoarse, it was beautiful. "So you have a piece of a rascal in you. _Oh, the youth of today_."

"I can't be a grandmother and a youngster at the same time - "

"And yet you are." Frenkie stopped for a while as if he was picking the right words to say. "You have the energy and passion of a youngster - but the responsibility and wisdom of an old man - "

"Wisdom? I steal honey from breakfast buffets."

"Yeah, that's more likely the energetic part of you. But really, Mats - You're one of a kind."

Matthijs tried his best to not blush and giggle. "Thank you," he said quietly. In an awkward moment of silence, he turned on his heel and went to put some water in the kettle to boil. 

"You okay after the training?"

Frenkie was already back the bed when Matthijs came back from dinner - he was lying there sprawled across the whole length of it with his feet resting on the top of the crumpled blankets, and he was doing something on his phone. When Matthijs walked in, he simply dropped the phone on the pillow. "I'm completely done for today."

"You know you should have gone to see the doctor - "

"Tomorrow. Only if it doesn't get better."

"I'll believe you." He closed the door and came closer to the bed. Frenkie was as smiley as ever, though his face did look a bit haggard. "Are you _really_ tired?"

Frenkie watched him with amusement in his eyes. "I don't feel like running a marathon."

"That's not what I - "

"_I know_, Mats."

Matthijs smiled, nodding. Of course, _he knew that Frenkie knew what he meant_ -

He kicked off his shoes and climbed into the bed over Frankie. "So you're not _too_ tired?"

Frenkie shook his head. He appeared to be trying to say something, but instead, he just covered his mouth and sneezed sharp and loud. 

"Bless you," Mats whispered, stooping to place a kiss in the fluffy blond hair. He could feel a hand on the back of his neck as Frenkie pulled him closer; and he smiled into the kiss. "You know what my grandma always used to say?" he said after they broke apart again, returning in his mind to the conversation from the morning where Frenkie called his care and investment grandma-like. Luckily for him, de Jong was one of those rare people who could follow his messy thought pattern.

"Are we really gonna talk about your grandmother now?" Frenkie smirked, still holding him close.

"She always said a cold needs to be sweated out."

"I'm pretty sure she didn't mean it this way."

"Times have changed. We have modern ways of healing now."

Frenkie rolled his eyes with a fake annoyance and pulled Matthijs down on his chest. "Then heal me, captain."


End file.
